Whats new el 2018
----Εδώ θα βρείτε όλα τα νέα του 2018. Πρόσφατες Ειδήσεις 7/24/2018 ΟΡΚΕΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΛΟΚΑΙΡΙΝΗ ΒΟΥΤΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΑ ΤΩΝ ΣΥΝΔΡΟΜΗΤΩΝ ΤΟΥ ΙΟΥΛΙΟΥ Όρκες για όλους! Τα Θαλάσσια Ερπετά δεν είναι τα μόνα ζώα που καβαλούν τα κύματα γύρω από την Αναβλητική Πόλη: φαίνεται πως μερικές φιλικές Όρκες κολυμπούν στο στάβλο των Habiticans! Προς τιμήν της εκδήλωσης Καλοκαιρινή Βουτιά, όλοι όσοι δεν είχαν το κατοικίδιo και το υποζύγιο Όρκας παίρνουν ή το ένα ή το άλλο. Καλή Απόλαυση! Τα αντικείμενα των συνδρομητών του Ιουλίου αποκαλύφθηκαν! Τα αντικείμενα των συνδρομητών του Ιουλίου αποκαλύφθηκαν: το σετ του Θαλάσσιου ερπετού! Έχετε μόνο οκτώ μέρες για να πάρετε αυτό το σετ όταν εγγραφείτε. Εάν είστε ήδη ενεργός συνδρομητής, κάντε επαναφόρτωση τη σελίδα και πηγαίνετε στο Απόθεμα > Αντικείμενα για να λάβετε τον εξοπλισμό σας! Οι συνδρομητές έχουν επίσης την δυνατότητα να αγοράσουν διαμάντια με χρυσό -- όσο πιο πολύ κρατάει η συνδρομή, τόσο πιο πολλά διαμάντια θα μπορείτε να αγοράσετε κάθε μήνα! Υπάρχουν επίσης και άλλα προνόμια στη συνδρομή, όπως διαρκέστερη πρόσβαση σε ασυμπίεστα δεδομένα και ένα χαριτωμένο κατοικίδιο Jackalope. Αλλά το καλύτερο είναι πως βοηθάτε το Habitica να συνεχίσει. Σας ευχαριστούμε για την υποστήριξη σας -- σημαίνει πολλά για μας. ---- 7/19/2018 Η ΣΥΝΑΝΤΗΣΗ ΤΟΥ HABITICA ΣΤΟ COMIC-CON ΚΑΙ ΤΟ WIKI SPOTLIGHT ΣΧΕΤΙΚΑ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΤΕΧΝΙΚΗ TECHNIQUE Το Habitica Comic Con του Σαν Ντιέγκο! Η Beffymaroo θα εκπροσωπήσει το Habitica στο Comic Con του Σαν Ντιέγκο φέτος. Εάν θέλετε να γνωρίσετε αυτήν και άλλους φίλους απ'το Habitica, κάντε μας παρέα στη συνάντηση SDCC του Habitica! H Beffymaroo θα μοιράζει αυτοκόλλητα, κωδικούς promo για τοn Πρωτότυπο Εξοπλισμό, και άλλα ιδιαίτερα λάφυρα (συγκεκριμένο απόθεμα!). Μπορείτε να μας βρείτε το Σάββατο, 21 Ιουλίου, στο San Diego Bayfront Hilton lobby από 12:00-1:00 PM! Θα δείτε το πανό του Γρύφωνα. Ανυπομονούμε να σας δούμε εκεί :) Το Wiki Spotlight: Η Τεχνική Pomodoro Το άρθρο στη Wiki αυτού του μήνα είναι σχετικά με την τεχνική Pomodoro! Ελπίζουμε να σας βοηθήσει για νέες στρατηγικές παραγωγικότητας. Τσεκάρετε το, και πείτε μας τη γνώμη σας στο Twitter, στο Tumblr, και στο Facebook. ---- 17/7/2018 ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΑ ΑΠΟΣΤΟΛΗ ΚΑΤΟΙΚΙΔΙΟΥ: ΘΑΛΑΣΣΙΟ ΕΡΠΕΤΟ! Μία υποβρύχια εξόρμηση από τους Βράχους της Επιμέλειας έγινε επικίνδυνη όταν ένα τρομερό Θαλάσσιο Ερπετό κολύμπησε μέσα στην εικόνα! Βρείτε την καινούργια αποστολή κατοικιδίου, Κίνδυνος στα Βάθη: Η επίθεση του Θαλάσσιου Ερπετού!, και αποκτήστε μερικά κατοικίδια Θαλάσσσιου Ερπετού συμπληρώνοντας τις εργασίες της πραγματικής σας ζωής. 16/7/2018 Η ΕΦΑΡΜΟΓΗ ΓΙΑ iOS ΑΝΑΒΑΘΜΙΣΤΗΚΕ! Αναβαθμίσαμε την εφαρμογή μας για iOS! Πολλές υπηρεσίες και σελίδες αναβαθμίστηκαν, μέσα σε αυτές και οι εργασίες, ο εξοπλισμός οι ομάδες Guilds και τα Party. Προσθέσαμε επίσης ηχητικά εφέ, ζήτωω! Μπορείτε επίσης να διαγράψετε τον λογαριασμό σας από την εφαρμογή. Επιπλέον, διαλύσαμε μερικά bugs, όπως ζητήματα σχετικά με την εμφάνιση των Parties, των αντικειμένων, των ταπετσαριών και μερικά ζητήματα με τις ημερομηνίες των To-do, αλλά και πολλά άλλα! Ελπίζουμε πως θα σας αρέσει αυτή η αναβάθμιση! Κατεβάστε την τώρα για μία καλύτερη εμπειρία στο Habitica. Εάν σας άρεσαν οι βελτιώσεις της εφαρμογής, μπορείτε να γράψετε μία κριτική αυτής της νέας έκδοσης. Θα μας βοηθήσει πραγματικά! Οι παλιές κριτικές σας δεν εμφανίζονται, όμως πηγαίνοντας στις κριτικές μπορείτε να τις ξαναποστάρετε με ένα κλικ. 12/7/2018 ΧΡΗΣΙΜΟΠΟΙΗΣΤΕ ΤΟ SPOTLIGHT ΕΜΠΕΙΡΙΑΣ ΧΡΗΣΤΗ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ SPOTLIGHT ΟΜΑΔΩΝ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΕΞΑΣΚΗΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΜΥΑΛΟΥ ΣΑΣ Έχουμε νέα posts στο blog όλα σχετικά με τρόπους να χρησιμοποιήσετε το Habitica για την εξάσκηση του μυαλού σας και πως να το διατηρείτε κοφτερό! Αρχικά, υπάρχει μία Συντεχνία που εστιάζει σε πράγματα που μπορούν να σας βοηθήσουν καθώς εξερευνείτε τους τρόπους που μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε το Habitica για να καλυτερέψετε την ρουτίνα εξάσκησης του μυαλού σας. Έχουμε επίσης ποστάρει ένα Spotlight εμπειρίας χρήστη με πολλές χρήσιμες συμβουλές για τη χρήση του συστήματος των εργασιών του Habitica για να διαχειρηστείτε την αεροβική του μυαλκού σας! Αυτές οι συμβουλές συμπληρώθηκαν από Habiticans στην Συντεχνία Εμπειρίας Χρήστη. Επίσης, συλλέγουμε προτάσεις από χρήστες για το επόμενο Spotlight εμπειρίας χρήστη! Ποιές είναι οι συμβουλές σας για την ενασχόληση με την εθελοντική συμβολή στο Habitica στην κοινότητα των εθελοντών; Θα συμπεριλάβουμε συμβουλές που προτάθηκαν από παίχτες στα Spotlights Εμπειρίας Χρήστη τον επόμενο μήνα, οπότε ποστάρετε τις προτάσεις σας στην Συντεχνία Εμπειρίας Χρήστη τώρα. Ανυπομονούμε να μάθουμε περισσότερα για το πως χρησιμοποιείτε το Habitic για να κάνετε την ζωή σας πιο εύκολη! 10/7/2018 ΕΝΤΥΠΩΣΙΑΚΑ ΚΟΥΣΤΟΥΜΙΑ Η εποχική έκδοση των Εντυπωσιακών Κουστουμιών θα είναι διαθέσιμη μέχρι τις 31 Ιουλίου! Μπορείτε να ολοκληρώσετε το καλοκαιρινό σας look με τις στολές Ψάρι-κλόουν, Βαθύς Ωκεανός, Τροπικά Νερά, Θαλασσινό Χρυσό, Θαλασσινό Πράσινο, Θαλασσινό Μπλε, Θαλασσινό Ρουμπίνι, και την στολή του Καρχαρία. Αυτό το εποχικό σετ θα είναι διαθέσιμο για αγορά μόνο μέχρι τις 31 Ιουλίου, και μετά από τότε δεν θα ξαναεμφανιστούν τουλάχιστον για ένα χρόνο, οπότε σιγουρευτείτε ότι θα τα αρπάξετε τώρα! Μπορείτε να τα βρείτε στο Χρήστης > Μορφοποίηση Χαρακτήρα! 3/7/2018 ΤΑ ΦΟΝΤΑ ΤΟΥ ΙΟΥΛΙΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΑ ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΑ ΤΟΥ ARMOIRE! Μόλις προσθέσαμε τρία καινούργια φόντα στα μαγαζιά! Τώρα ο χαρακτήρας σας θα μπορεί να αγναντεύει τον ωκεανό κοντά σε μια λιμνοθάλασσα , να περιπλανηθεί στην υποβρύχια αναβλητική πόλη ή να κολυμπήσει στο βαθύ μπλε παρατηρώντας τα φωσφορίζοντα πλάσματα. Βρείτε τα κάτω από το Εικονίδιο Χρήστη > Φόντα! Επίσης, πλέον θα βρείτε καινούργιο εξοπλισμό ο οποίος αγοράζεται στο Armoire, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του σετ της Πειρατίνας Πριγκίπισσας. Καλύτερα να δουλέψετε στις εργασίες της πραγματικής ζωής για να πάρετε όλον τον εξοπλισμό! Καλή απόλαυση! :) ---- 2/7/2018 ΟΙ ΠΡΟΚΛΗΣΕΙΣ ΤΟΥ ΙΟΥΛΙΟΥ: ΑΝΑΛΥΤΙΚΗ ΕΠΙΤΥΧΙΑ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΡΟΚΛΗΣΗ TAKE THIS Η ομάδα του Habitica μόλις λάνσαρε μία ειδική επίσημη σειρά Προκλήσεων στην ομάδα Official New Year's Resolution Guild. Αυτές οι προκλήσεις έχουν σχεδιαστεί ώστε να σας βοηθούν να δημιουργείτε αλλά και να διατηρείτε στόχους με προορισμό την επιτυχία και να τους ακολουθείτε κατά τη διάρκεια όλης της χρονιάς. Στην πρόκληση αυτού του μήνα, Convene Your Companions, εστιάζουμε στη δημιουργία εμπιστοσύνης με τους φίλους σας μέσα από τις πλατφόρμες κοινωνικής δικτύωσης στο Habitica! Έχει ως βραβείο 15 διαμάντια, τα οποία θα δοθούν σε 5 τυχερούς νικητές την 1η του Αυγούστου. Συγχαρητήρια στους νικητές της πρόκλησης του Ιουνίου, Pyrrh Pianissimo, Stephable, Lizzie, zoefcunningham, και Tortoise! Επίσης, λανσαρίστηκε η νέα πρόκληση Τake This, η " Multi-Player Co-Op Exercise!", που εστιάζει στην άθληση συνεργατικά με άλλους. Ανακαλύψτε την και κερδίστε τα κομμάτια της πανοπλίας Take This! Η Take This είναι ένας μη κυβερνητικός οργανισμός που έχει ως στόχο να ενημερώνει την κοινότητα των gamers σχετικά με τα νοητικά προβλήματα, να προσφέρει γνώσεις σχετικά με τις νοητικές ασθένειες και την πρόληψη τους, και να μειώσει το στίγμα των νοητικών ασθενειών. Συγχαρητήρια στους νικητές της προηγούμενης πρόκλησης Take This, την "Hero's Triumph": τον μεγάλο νικητή StormyMudd και τους MrPandaChao, likesevenspoon, Maira Severo, Laylah και panzerkroete. Επίσης, όλοι οι συμμετέχοντες κέρδισαν ένα κομμάτι της πανοπλίας Take This εάν δεν την έχουν ήδη ολοκληρώσει. Θα την βρείτε στην στήλη των βραβείων. Καλή Απόλαυση! ---- Ιούνιος 2018 28/6/2018 ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΕΥΚΑΙΡΙΑ ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΣΕΤ ΤΗΣ ΔΕΛΕΑΣΤΙΚΗΣ ΠΕΣΚΑΝΤΡΙΤΣΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΣΕΙΡΑ ΠΡΟΚΛΗΣΕΩΝ ΤΩΝ ΥΠΟΘΑΛΑΣΣΙΩΝ ΦΙΛΩΝ· ΑΡΘΡΟ ΣΤΗΝ WIKI ΣΧΕΤΙΚΑ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΔΗΜΙΟΥΡΓΙΑ ΟΜΑΔΩΝ Τελευταία ευκαιρία για το σετ της Δελεαστικής Πεσκαντρίτσας! Υπενθύμιση: αυτό το σαββατοκύριακο είναι η τελευταία σας ευκαιρία να εγγραφείτε και να πάρετε το σετ της Δελεαστικής Πεσκαντρίτσας! Η εγγραφή σας επιτρέπει επίσης να αγοράζετε διαμάντια με χρυσό. Όσο πιο πολύ καιρό κρατάει η εγγραφή σας, τόσο πιο πολλά διαμάντια παίρνετε! Σας ευχαριστούμε πάρα πολύ για την υποστήριξη σας! Εσείς είστε που κρατάτε το Habitica ζωντανό. Τελευταία ευκαιρία για την αγορά της σειράς αποστολών των Υποθαλάσσιων φίλων! Αυτό είναι επίσης το τελευταίο σαββατοκύριακο για να αγοράσετε με έκπτωση την σειρά αποστολών των Υποθαλάσσιων Φίλων, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τις αποστολές του Αξολότλ, της Σουπιάς και του χταποδιού, όλα για 7 διαμάντια! Βρείτε τις αποστολές αυτές στο μαγαζί για Αποστολές πριν κολυμπήσουν μακριά! Blog Post: Tips για την δημιουργία και την διατήρηση ομάδων. Το άρθρο αυτού του μήνα στην wiki μας αφορά την δημιουργία και την διατήρηση ομάδων (Guilds)! Ελπίζουμε να σας βοηθήσει καθώς εξερευνάτε τις κοινωνικές πλατφόρμες του Habitica. Ρίξτε του μια ματιά και πείτε μας τι πιστεύετε στο Twitter, στο Tumblr και στο Facebook. ---- 6/26/2018 ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΑ ΦΙΛΤΡΑ ΕΚΚΟΛΑΨΗΣ ΓΥΑΛΙΟΥ, ΦΙΛΤΡΑ ΕΚΚΟΛΑΨΗΣ ΝΕΡΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΑΦΡΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΘΑΛΑΣΣΑΣ! Νέα Μαγικά Φίλτρα εκκόλαψης Γυαλιού και η επιστροφή των Φίλτρων εκκόλαψης Νερού! Έχουμε μία καινούργια ράτσα κατοικίδιων στην πόλη! Από τώρα έως τις 31 Ιουλίου, μπορείτε να αγοράσετε φίλτρα εκκόλαψης γυαλιού και νερού από το Μαγαζί και να τα χρησιμοποιήσετε για να εκκολάψετε οποιοδήποτε αυγό βασικού κατοικίδιου. (Τα μαγικά φίλτρα δεν δουλεύουν σε κατοικίδια από αποστολές). Τα κατοικίδια μαγικών φίλτρων δεν είναι δύσκολα στο φαγητό, γι'αυτό θα φάνε ευχαρίστως ό,τι τους δώσετε. Όταν δεν θα είναι πια διαθέσιμα, τα μαγικά φίλτρα γυαλιού και θάλασσας θα κάνουν τουλάχιστον ένα χρόνο να ξαναεμφανιστούν, γι'αυτό προλάβετε τα τώρα! Θαλασσινός Αφρός ! Πιτσιλίστε τους φίλους σας με θαλασσινό αφρό και θα μεταμορφωθούν σε χαρούμενους αστερίες μέχρι την επόμενη επαναφορά τους! Μπορείτε να αγοράσετε Θαλασσινό αφρό στο Εποχικό Μαγαζί με χρυσό. Επίσης, εάν σας πιτσιλίσουν με θαλασσινό αφρό θα λάβετε το επίτευγμα των Θαλασσινών Κολλητών! Δεν θέλετε να είστε χαρούμενοι αστερίες; Απλώς αγοράστε λίγη άμμο στην στήλη των επιβραβεύσεων για να επαναφέρετε τον κανονικό σας χαρακτήρα. Ο Θαλασσινός αφρός θα είναι διαθέσιμος μέχρι τις 31 Ιουλίου! ---- 6/22/2018 ΧΡΗΣΙΜΟΠΟΙΗΣΤΕ ΤΟ CASE SPOTLIGHT ΚΑΙ ΤΟ GUILD SPOTLIGHT ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΟΙΚΟΓΕΝΕΙΑΚΗ ΖΩΗ. ΕΠΙΣΗΣ, ΕΧΟΥΜΕ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΟ POST ΠΑΡΑΣΚΗΝΙΩΝ! Έχουμε καινούργια post όλα σχετικά με τους τρόπους που μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε το Habitica ως βοήθεια σε Γονεϊκα και οικογενειακά ζητήματα! Πρώτον, υπάρχει ένα Spotlight για ομάδες το οποίο περιλαμβάνει της ομάδες (Guilds) που μπορούν να σας βοηθήσουν να εξερευνήσετε τρόπους για να εξομαλύνετε την οικογενειακή σας ζωή. Προσθέσαμε επίσης ένα Spotlight Εμπειρίας του χρήστη που περιλαμβάνει χρήσιμες συμβουλές για τη χρήση του Habitica στην διαχείρηση των οικογενειακών καθηκόντων! Οι συμβουλές αυτές προτάθηκαν από Habiticans στην Ομάδα Spotlight Εμπειρίας Χρήστη. Επίσης, συλλέγουμε προτάσεις από τους χρήστες μας για το επόμενο Spotlight Εμπειρίας Χρήστη! Εσείς με ποιο τρόπο χρησιμοποιείτε το Habitica για να φτιάξετε μια ρουτίνα εξάσκησης του μυαλού και όξυνσης του νου σας; Θα συμπεριλάβουμε παραδείγματα που έχετε υποβάλλει εσείς στο Blog του Habitica τον επόμενο μήνα, οπότε ποστάρετε τις προτάσεις στην Ομάδα Spotlight Εμπειρίας Χρήστη τώρα. Ανυπομονούμε να μάθουμε περισσότερα σχετικά με το πως χρησιμοποιείτε το Habitica για να κάνετε τη ζωή σας καλύτερη! Υπάρχει επίσης ένα νέο blog post "Στα Παρασκήνια" στο blog του Habitica σχετικά με κάποια fun facts και κάποιες σκανταλιές της ομάδας των Moderator μας και το κανάλι για chat τους. Τσεκάρετε το! ---- 21/6/2018 ΤΑ ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΑ ΤΩΝ ΣΥΝΔΡΟΜΗΤΩΝ ΙΟΥΝΙΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΑΛΛΑΓΕΣ ΣΤΟ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΚΟ ΣΥΝΗΘΕΙΩΝ Τα αντικείμενα των συνδρομητών του Ιουνίου μόλις αποκαλύφθηκαν! Το σετ των αντικειμένων των συνδρομητών του Ιουνίου αποκαλύφθηκε: Το σετ της Δελεαστικής Πεσκαντρίτσας! Έχετε χρόνο μόλις μέχρι τις 30 Ιουνίου για να πάρετε αυτό το σετ όταν εγγραφείτε. Εάν είστε ήδη συνδρομητής τότε κάντε reload την σελίδα και πηγαίνετε στο Απόθεμα > Αντικείμενα για να διεκδικήσετε τον εξοπλισμό σας! Οι συνδρομητές έχουν επίσης την δυνατότητα να αγοράσουν διαμάντια με χρυσό -- όσο πιο πολύ κρατάει η συνδρομή, τόσο πιο πολλά διαμάντια θα μπορείτε να αγοράσετε κάθε μήνα! Υπάρχουν επίσης και άλλα προνόμια στη συνδρομή, όπως διαρκέστερη πρόσβαση σε ασυμπίεστα δεδομένα και ένα χαριτωμένο κατοικίδιο Jackalope. Αλλά το καλύτερο είναι πως βοηθάτε το Habitica να συνεχίσει. Σας ευχαριστούμε για την υποστήριξη σας -- σημαίνει πολλά για μας. Αλλαγές στο Ιστορικό Συνηθειών Σε λίγες μέρες θα κάνουμε μία αλλαγή στον τρόπο με τον οποίο αποθηκεύεται το ιστορικό Συνηθειών, με σκοπό να βελτιώσουμε την συνολική απόδοση της σελίδας και να μειώσουμε τα σφάλματα, κάτι που θα βοηθήσει τους πολυάσχολους φίλους μας που έχουν πολλές εργασίες. Εάν παρακολουθείτε το ιστορικό συνηθειών σας χρησιμοποιώντας κάποιο εργαλείο όπως το Εργαλείο Ένδειξης Δεδομένων δεν θα μπορείτε πλέον να βλέπετε τις σημάνσεις χρόνου όταν κάνετε κλικ σε μία Συνήθεια (Habit). Θα συνεχίσετε να βλέπετε πόσες φορές έχετε χρησιμοποιήσει μία Συνήθεια κάθε μέρα. Οπότε, εάν χρησιμοποιείτε τις Συνήθειες σας για εργασίες όπου οι σημάνσεις χρόνου είναι απαραίτητες, απλώς αφήστε ένα σημείωμα για να αποθηκεύσετε τα δεδομένα σας κάπου αλλού καθώς σημάνσεις χρόνου θα χαθούν όταν η αλλαγή πραγματοποιηθεί! Εάν έχετε δημιουργήσει ένα εργαλείο ή μία επέκταση για το Habitica, παρακαλούμε δείτε αυτές τις σημειώσεις στο GitHub ώστε να αναβαθμίσετε το πρόγραμμα σας εάν είναι απαραίτητο. Ευχαριστούμε για την κατανόηση καθώς δουλεύουμε για να κάνουμε το Habitica καλύτερο. <3 ---- 19/6/2018 Η ΚΑΛΟΚΑΙΡΙΝΗ ΒΟΥΤΙΑ ΞΕΚΙΝΑΕΙ: ΚΑΛΟΚΑΙΡΙΝΟΣ ΕΞΟΠΛΙΣΜΟΣ, ΕΠΟΧΙΚΟ ΜΑΓΑΖΙ ΚΑΙ ΔΙΑΚΟΣΜΗΣΕΙΣ ΤΩΝ NPC! Για να αποδράσουν από την ζέστη της πόλης, όλοι μετακόμισαν στην υποθαλάσσια πόλη της Αναβλητικότητας. Η εκδήλωση της Καλοκαιρινής Βουτιάς ξεκίνησε! Καλοκαιρινός εξοπλισμός όλων των κλάσεων Από τώρα έως και τις 31 Ιουλίου, ο εξοπλισμός ειδικής έκδοσης θα είναι διαθέσιμος στην στήλη των ανταμοιβών. Ανάλογα με την κλάση σας, μπορείτε να γίνετε ένας μάγος θαλάσσιο λιοντάρι, ψαράς-νίντζα, πολεμιστής ψάρι betta, ή θεραπευτής μονάρχης του Merfolk! Καλύτερα να γίνετε πιο παραγωγικοί ώστε να κερδίσετε τον εξοπλισμό της κλάσης σας πριν εξαφανιστεί. Καλή τύχη! Το εποχικό μαγαζί άνοιξε! Το εποχικό μαγαζί είναι ανοιχτό! Η Εποχική Μάγισσα τακτοποιεί τις ειδικές εκδόσεις εξοπλισμού των προηγούμενων χρόνων, που είναι τώρα διαθέσιμοι να τους αγοράσετε με διαμάντια αντί για χρυσό. Επίσης, θα υπάρξουν κι άλλα συναρπαστικά πράγματα καθώς συνεχίζεται η καλοκαιρινή εκδήλωση. Το εποχικό μαγαζί θα είναι ανοιχτό μέχρι τις 31 Ιουλίου, οπότε μη περιμένετε άλλο! Τα κοστούμια των NPC και οι διακοσμήσεις των μαγαζιών Φαίνεται πως τα NPC έχουν ήδη μπει στο κλίμα της καλοκαιρινής εκδήλωσης στην σελίδα μας. Εξάλλου, και ποιος δεν μπήκε; Έτσι κι αλλιώς θα υπάρξουν πολλές εκδηλώσεις ακόμα... ---- 12/6/2018 ΝΕΑ ΣΕΙΡΑ ΑΠΟΣΤΟΛΩΝ ΣΕ ΕΚΠΤΩΣΗ: ΘΑΛΑΣΣΙΝΟΙ ΦΙΛΟΙ! Εάν θέλετε να προσθέσετε μερικά κατοικίδια στον στάβλο σας, είστε πολύ τυχεροί! Από σήμερα έως και τις 30 Ιουνίου, μπορείτε να αγοράσετε την σειρά αποστολών των Θαλάσσιων Φίλων και να πάρετε τι αποστολές του Αξολότλ, της Σουπιάς και του χταποδιού, όλα μόνο με 7 διαμάντια! Αυτή είναι μία έκπτωση των 5 διαμαντιών από την τιμή που θα είχαν εάν αγοράζατε την κάθε αποστολή ξεχωριστά. Βρείτε την σειρά στο Μαγαζί Αποστολών σήμερα! ---- 5/6/2018 ΤΑ ΦΟΝΤΑ ΤΟΥ ΙΟΥΝΙΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΑ ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΑ ΤΟΥ ARMOIRE, ΚΑΙ SPOLIGHT ΓΙΑ ΤΙΣ ΤΕΛΕΙΕΣ ΜΕΡΕΣ! Τα φόντα του Ιουνίου και τα αντικείμενα του Armoire! Προσθέσαμε τρεις καινούργιες ταπετσαρίες στο Μαγαζί Φόντων! Τώρα ο χαρακτήρας σας μπορεί βγει για βαρκάδα, να ψαρέψει στο λιμάνι και να κυματίσει μία πειρατική σημαία. Δείτε τα φόντα μας στο Εικονίδιο Χρήστη > Φόντα! Επίσης, πλέον θα βρείτε καινούργιο εξοπλισμό ο οποίος αγοράζεται στο Armoire, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του σετ του Τεχνίτη Γυαλιού και το μπλε φόρεμα του Πάρτι. Καλύτερα να δουλέψετε στις εργασίες της πραγματικής ζωής για να πάρετε όλον τον εξοπλισμό! Καλή απόλαυση! :) Blog Post: Perfect Day Το άρθρο της Wiki αυτού του μήνα έχει να κάνει με τις τέλειες μέρες και το επίτευγμα τους! Ελπίζουμε ότι θα σας βοηθήσει όσο δουλεύετε και εκπληρώνετε τα Daiies σας. Τσεκάρετε το και πείτε μας τη γνώμη σας στο Twitter, Tumblr, και στο Facebook. ---- 1/6/2018 ΑΝΑΛΥΤΙΚΗ ΕΠΙΤΥΧΙΑ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΡΟΚΛΗΣΗ TAKE THIS ΤΟΥ ΙΟΥΝΙΟΥ Η ομάδα του Habitca μόλις λάνσαρε μία ειδική σειρά επισήμων προκλήσεων στην Επίσημη Ομάδα Αναλογισμού της νέας χρονιάς Resolution Guild. Αυτές οι προκλήσεις έχουν σχεδιαστεί ώστε να σας βοηθήσουν να δημιουργήσετε και να διατηρήσετε στόχους με σκοπό την επιτυχία και να εστιάσετε σε αυτούς καθ'όλη τη διάρκεια της χρονιάς. Στην πρόκληση αυτού του μήνα, την Mark Your Journey, βλέπουμε της επιτυχίες σας από τον Ιανουάριο και κοιτάμε μπροστά για το υπόλοιπο της χρονιάς! Έχει ως βραβείο 15 διαμάντια, που θα δοθούν σε 5 τυχερούς νικητές στις 2 Ιουλίου. Συγχαρητήρια στους νικητές της πρόκλησης του Μαΐου, τους RubberSoul, Carolee, MyNameIsNotRyn, Rapunculus IV, και notunremarkable! Επίσης, λανσαρίστηκε η νέα πρόκληση Τake This, η "Hero's Triumph", που εστιάζει στις προσπάθειες εθελοντισμού. Τσεκάρετε την και κερδίστε κομμάτια από το σετ εξοπλισμού Take This! H Take This είναι ένας μη κυβερνητικός οργανισμός που έχει ως στόχο να ενημερώνει την κοινότητα των gamers σχετικά με τα νοητικά προβλήματα, να προσφέρει γνώσεις σχετικά με τις νοητικές ασθένειες και την πρόληψη τους, και να μειώσει το στίγμα των νοητικών ασθενειών. Συγχαρητήρια στους νικητές της προηγούμενης πρόκλησης Take This, την "Keep Calm and Carry On!": τον μεγάλο νικητή Betsy και τους Caiwan (Sari Peter), tebrilas, Christopher, eeyoregirl και Serenity. Επίσης, όλοι οι συμμετέχοντες κέρδισαν ένα κομμάτι της πανοπλίας Take This εάν δεν την έχουν ήδη ολοκληρώσει. Θα την βρείτε στην στήλη των βραβείων. Καλή Απόλαυση! ---- Μάιος 2018 31/5/2018 ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΕΥΚΑΙΡΙΑ ΓΙΑ ΤΑ ΦΙΛΤΡΑ ΝΕΡΑΙΔΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΣΕΤ ΤΟΥ ΠΑΓΟΝΙΟΥ Τελευταία ευκαιρία για το σετ του Εκπληκτικού Παγονιού Υπενθύμιση: αυτή είναι η τελευταία μέρα για να εγγραφείτε και να λάβετε το σετ του Εκπληκτικού Παγονιού! Η εγγραφή σας επιτρέπει επίσης να αγοράζετε διαμάντια με χρυσό. Όσο πιο πολύ καιρό κρατάει η εγγραφή σας, τόσο πιο πολλά διαμάντια παίρνετε! Σας ευχαριστούμε πάρα πολύ για την υποστήριξη σας! Εσείς είστε που κρατάτε το Habitica ζωντανό. Τελευταία ευκαιρία για τα Φίλτρα Νεράιδας Υπενθύμιση: αυτή είναι η τελευταία μέρα που μπορείτε να αγοράσετε τα Φίλτρα εκκόλαψης Νεράιδας! Εάν επιστρέψουν, δεν θα είναι παρά μόνο μέχρι του χρόνου το νωρίτερο, γι'αυτό μην καθυστερείτε! ---- 29/5/2018 ΝΕΕΣ ΜΟΡΦΟΠΟΙΗΣΕΙΣ ΤΟΥ ΧΑΡΑΚΤΗΡΑ: ΣΚΟΥΛΑΡΙΚΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΠΑΝΤΑΝΕΣ! Υπάρχουν νέα αξεσουάρ διαθέσιμα για τον χαρακτήρα σας! Δείτε τα νέα μας σετ με σκουλαρίκια και μπαντάνες σε μία ποικιλία χρωμάτων για να ταιριάζουν με όλα τα στυλ. Μπορείτε να τα βρείτε κάτω από τον Χρήστη > Επεξεργασία χαρακτήρα. Καλή απόλαυση! :) ---- 24/5/2018 TA ANTIKEIMENA ΤΩΝ ΣΥΝΔΡΟΜΗΤΩΝ TOY MAIOY KAI TO SPOTLIGHT ΧΡΗΣΤΗ! Τα αντικείμενα των συνδρομητών του Μαΐου μόλις αποκαλύφθηκαν! Το σετ των αντικειμένων των συνδρομητών του Μαΐου αποκαλύφθηκε: το σετ του Εκπληκτικού Παγονιού! Έχετε μόνο μέχρι τις 31 Μαιου για να πάρετε το σετ όταν εγγραφείτε. Εάν είστε ήδη ενεργός συνδρομητής, επαναφορτώστε την σελίδα και πηγαίνετε στο Απόθεμα > Αντικείμενα για να διεκδικήσετε τον εξοπλισμό σας! Οι συνδρομητές έχουν επίσης την δυνατότητα να αγοράσουν διαμάντια με χρυσό -- όσο πιο πολύ κρατάει η συνδρομή, τόσο πιο πολλά διαμάντια θα μπορείτε να αγοράσετε κάθε μήνα! Υπάρχουν επίσης και άλλα προνόμια στη συνδρομή, όπως διαρκέστερη πρόσβαση σε ασυμπίεστα δεδομένα και ένα χαριτωμένο κατοικίδιο Jackalope. Αλλά το καλύτερο είναι πως βοηθάτε το Habitica να συνεχίσει. Σας ευχαριστούμε για την υποστήριξη σας -- σημαίνει πολλά για μας. Spotlight Χρήστη: Dr. B από το Take This! Υπάρχει ένα καινούργιο Spotlight χρήστη στο blog! Πήραμε συνέντευξη από τον Dr. B από το Take This σχετικά με τo Habitica setup του, το gaming, την πνευματική υγεία + άλλα! Τσεκάρετε το. ---- 15/5/2018 ΤΑ ΦΙΛΤΡΑ ΝΕΡΑΙΔΑΣ ΕΠΣΤΡΕΦΟΥΝ! Επέστρεψαν! Από τώρα έως και τις 31 Μαΐου, μπορείτε να αγοράσετε Φίλτρα Εκκόλαψης Νεράιδας από το Μαγαζί and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Fairy Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! Αφού φύγουν, θα περάσει τουλάχιστον ένας χρόνος πριν ξαναγίνουν διαθέσιμα τα φίλτρα Νεράιδας, οπότε σιγουρευτείτε ότι θα τα πάρετε τώρα! ---- 10/5/2018 ΧΡΗΣΙΜΟΠΟΙΗΣΤΕ ΤΟ CASE SPOTLIGHT ΚΑΙ ΤΟ GUILD SPOTLIGHT ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΝΕΥΜΑΤΙΚΗ ΥΓΕΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΥΕΞΙΑ Για να τιμήσουμε τον μήνα Ευαισθητοποίησης για τις Νοητικές Ασθένειες, έχουμε καινούργιες αναρτήσεις στο blog σχετικά με τους τρόπους που μπορείτε να ερευνήσετε καλύτερα το θέμα της πνευματικής υγείας και ευεξίας μέσα από το Habitica! Πρώτον, έχουμε ένα Spotlight για ομάδες που παρουσιάζει τις ομάδες (Guilds) που μπορούν να σας βοηθήσουν καθώς εξερευνάτε τον δρόμο της πνευματικής υγείας και ευεξίας. Αναρτήσαμε επίσης και ένα Spotlight Εμπειρίας Χρήστη που περιλαμβάνει έναν αριθμό συμβουλών για τη χρήση του Habitica και το σύστημα εργασιών του για την διαχείριση της πνευματικής υγείας! Αυτές οι συμβουλές προτάθηκαν από Habiticans στην Ομάδα Spotlight Εμπειρίας Χρήστη. Επίσης, συλλέγουμε προτάσεις χρηστών για το επόμενο Spotlight! Πως χρησιμοποιείτε το Habitica για την διευκόλυνση της οικογενειακής ή της γονεϊκής ζωής; Θα συμπεριλάβουμε παραδείγματα συμπληρωμένα από χρήστες στα μελλοντικά Spotlight Εμπειρίας Χρήστη στο blog του Habitica, οπότε αναρτήστε τις συμβουλές σας στην Ομάδα Spotlight Εμπειρίας Χρήστη σύντομα. Ανυπομονούμε να μάθουμε περισσότερα σχετικά με το πώς χρησιμοποιείτε το Habitica για να κάνετε τη ζωή σας πιο εύκολη και να φτάσετε στους στόχους σας! ---- 8/5/2018 Η ΣΕΙΡΑ ΑΠΟΣΤΟΛΩΝ ΤΩΝ ΧΝΟΥΔΩΤΩΝ ΦΙΛΩΝ και TIPS ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΚΙΝΗΤΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΤΟΥ PARTY ΣΑΣ Νέα Σειρά Αποστολών με Έκπτωση: Χνουδωτοί Φίλοι! Εάν ψάχνετε κάτι να προσθέσετε στο στάβλο σας, είστε τυχεροί! Από τώρα εώς καιν τις 31 Μαΐου, μπορείτε να αγοράσετε την Σειρά Αποστολών των Χνουδωτών Φίλων και να πάρετε τις αποστολές του Λαγού, της Νυφίτσας και του Ινδικού Χοιρίδιου, όλες μόνο για 7 διαμάντια! Αυτή είναι μία έκπτωση 5 διαμαντιών από την τιμή τους χωριστά. Τσεκάρετε το στο Μαγαζί Αποστολών σήμερα! Blog Post: Κρατώντας τα Party Κινητοποιημένα Είδατε μήπως το καινούργιο μας άρθρο στην Wiki; Μιλάει σχετικά με το πώς να κρατάς ένα Party κινητοποιημένο!Ελπίζουμε ότι θα σας βοηθήσει να πολεμήσετε τους εχθρούς του Habitica με τους φίλους σας. Τσεκάρετε το και πείτε μας τη γνώμη σας στο Twitter, στο Tumblr, και στο Facebook. ---- 1/5/2018 ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΕΣ ΤΑΠΕΤΣΑΡΙΕΣ, ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΑ ΤΟΥ ARMOIRE, ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΕΠΙΣΗΜΕΣ ΠΡΟΚΛΗΣΕΙΣ HABITICA ΤΟΥ ΜΑΪΟΥ Καινούργιες ταπετσαρίες και αντικείμενα του Armoire Μόλις προσθέσαμε τρεις καινούργιες ταπετσαρίες στο Μαγαζί Ταπετσαριών! Τώρα ο χαρακτήρας σας μπορεί να τρέξει μέσα από ένα χωράφι ρυζιού, να αγναντεύει το Κολοσσαίο, και να αγοράσει τέλεια καινούργια παπούτσια στο Φανταστικό Μαγαζί Παπουτσιών. Τσεκάρετε τα κάτω από το Εικονίδιο Χρήστη > Ταπετσαρίες! Επίσης, υπάρχει καινούργιος εξοπλισμός στο Armoire, μέσα σ'αυτά και το σετ του Μπαλωματή. Καλύτερα να εργαστείτε πάνω στις εργασίες σας για να αποκτήσετε όλα τα κομμάτια! Καλή Απόλαυση :) Αναλυτική Επιτυχία και η πρόκληση Take This του Μαΐου 2018 Η ομάδα του Habitca μόλις λάνσαρε μία ειδική σειρά επισήμων προκλήσεων στην Επίσημη Ομάδα Αναλογισμού της νέας χρονιάς Resolution Guild. Αυτές οι προκλήσεις έχουν σχεδιαστεί ώστε να σας βοηθήσουν να δημιουργήσετε και να διατηρήσετε στόχους με σκοπό την επιτυχία και να εστιάσετε σε αυτούς καθ'όλη τη διάρκεια της χρονιάς. Στην πρόκληση αυτού του μήνα, την Review your Combat Tactics, βλέπουμε τρόπους να βρείτε την κατάλληλη στρατηγική που θα σας βοηθήσει να συνεχίσετε να έχετε κίνητρο και να κοιτάτε μπροστά το υπόλοιπο της χρονιάς, καθώς είμαστε σχεδόν στο μισό του χρόνου! Έχει ως βραβείο 15 διαμάντια, που θα δοθούν σε 5 τυχερούς νικητές στις 1 Ιουνίου. Συγχαρητήρια στους νικητές της πρόκλησης του Απριλίου: Οι V-Starr, Carlos Víquez, lilliburlero, NowyChris, και PizzaMyHeart! Επίσης, λανσαρίστηκε η νέα πρόκληση Τake This, η "Keep Calm and Carry On!", που εστιάζει στις προσπάθειες εθελοντισμού. Τσεκάρετε την και κερδίστε κομμάτια από το σετ εξοπλισμού Take This! H Take This είναι ένας μη κυβερνητικός οργανισμός που έχει ως στόχο να ενημερώνει την κοινότητα των gamers σχετικά με τα νοητικά προβλήματα, να προσφέρει γνώσεις σχετικά με τις νοητικές ασθένειες και την πρόληψη τους, και να μειώσει το στίγμα των νοητικών ασθενειών. Συγχαρητήρια στους νικητές της προηγούμενης πρόκλησης, την "Test Thy Courage!": τον μεγάλο νικητή Nietos, και τους Teslectrik, Mflute, Kolthar, lilyandrosemary, και thewandererrae! Επίσης, όλοι οι συμμετέχοντες κέρδισαν ένα κομμάτι της πανοπλίας Take This εάν δεν την έχουν ήδη ολοκληρώσει. Θα την βρείτε στην στήλη των βραβείων. Καλή Απόλαυση! ---- Απρίλιος 2018 30/4/2018 ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΕΥΚΑΙΡΙΑ ΓΙΑ ΤΑ ΚΑΛΟΥΔΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΑΠΡΙΛΙΟΥ! Τελευταία ευκαιρία για το σετ του πονηρού Σκίουρου Υπενθύμιση: σήμερα είναι η τελευταία μέρα για να εγγραφείτε και να λάβετε το σετ του Πονηρού Σκίουρου! Οι συνδρομητές έχουν επίσης την δυνατότητα να αγοράσουν διαμάντια με χρυσό -- όσο πιο πολύ κρατάει η συνδρομή, τόσο πιο πολλά διαμάντια θα μπορείτε να αγοράσετε! Σας ευχαριστούμε πολύ για την βοήθεια! Εσείς κρατάτε το Habitica ζωντανό. Last Chance for Spring Fling Hatching Potions, Equipment, Avatar Skins and Hair Colors, and Seasonal Shop Items Spring Fling is coming to a close, so be sure to grab any exciting items you've had your eye on! This includes the Shimmer and Rainbow Hatching Potions in the Market. If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Pastel Skins and Shimmer Hair colors will also disappear when the Gala ends. If you purchase them in User > Avatar, you can use them year-round! Be sure to also get your limited edition Spring Fling equipment in your Rewards Column! When it returns next year, it will be in the Seasonal Shop and will be available for gems rather than gold. And lastly, it's a great time to stock up on items from the Seasonal Shopbefore it closes. This includes past Spring Fling equipment, the Egg Hunt Quest, and Shiny Seeds! ---- 4/24/2018 APRIL SUBSCRIBER ITEMS: SPIFFY SQUIRRELS! April Subscriber Items Revealed! The April Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Spiffy Squirrel Item Set! You only have until April 30 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy gems for gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. ---- 4/19/2018 BLOG: USING HABITICA TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE, AND VIDEO GAMES BEHIND THE SCENES! Use Case Spotlight: Making a Difference This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Making a Difference! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be working to make a positive difference! Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to manage your Mental Health and Wellness? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Behind the Scenes: What We're Playing Like many of you Habiticans out there, our team loves video and mobile games, and in this special post we wanted to share what we're currently playing (besides Habitica, of course!) and what we love about these games. Come check them out in this month's Behind the Scenes feature! ---- 4/17/2018 iOS APP UPDATE! We've released a new iOS update! In this update, we've added new features including the ability to purchase equipment from the Market, performance fixes for chat, and accessibility improvements. We've also smashed a number of pesky bugs, including problems some users experienced with notifications, chat, and Challenges! We hope you enjoy the update! Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. ---- 4/10/2018 SQUIRREL PET QUEST AND APRIL FOOLS CHALLENGE WINNERS New Pet Quest: The Sneaky Squirrel Squirrels are loose, jamming up Habitican routines with stray acorns! Find and confront the hoarder in the latest pet quest, The Sneaky Squirrel, and earn some bushy-tailed squirrel pets by completing your real-life tasks. April Fool's Challenge Winners and Blog Post! The winners of the April Fool's Social Media Challenge have been selected! Congratulations to: Al Lith, Frar of the Lonely Mountain, Garwinna, Meakuel, and Koliz! Thank you to everyone who shared their awesome pics with their tiny pets and mounts! You can see a fun recap of the shenanigans on our blog. Stay tuned to see what wacky antics the Fool gets up to next year! ---- 4/5/2018 SHIMMER HAIR, PASTEL SKINS, HABITICA FORGE TWITTER, AND GUILD SPOTLIGHT Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skin Set The Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skin Set are now available for purchase in User > Edit Avatar! These skin sets will only be available to purchase until April 30th, and then they will disappear from the shop until next Spring Fling. If you buy them, though, you will have access to them year-round! The Habitica Forge We've launched an exciting new Twitter account! Habitica Forge will be tweeting automated updates about all the work of our fantastic blacksmiths. If you're curious about what fixes and improvements are in the works, be sure to check it out! This account will also be the official source for updates from Habitica about any site or app access issues or outages. Be the Change: Guilds for Making a Difference There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as you work to make the world a better place! Check it out now to find Habitica's best communities for volunteers and general do-gooders. ---- 4/3/2018 SHINY SEEDS Shiny Seeds Throw a Shiny Seed at your friends and they will turn into a cheerful flower until their next cron! You can buy the Seeds in the Seasonal Shop for gold. Plus, if you get transformed by a Shiny Seed, you'll receive the Agricultural Friends badge! Don't want to be a flower? Just buy some Petal-Free Potion from your Rewards column to reverse it. Shiny Seeds will be available in the Seasonal Shop until April 30th! ---- 4/2/2018 BACKGROUNDS, ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND OFFICIAL CHALLENGES FOR APRIL April Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can fly over an Ancient Forest, soar above a Field of Wildflowers, and dally in a pretty Tulip Garden. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including some fun joke props in honor of April Fool's Day! Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) April 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Rally Your Allies, we're focusing on building accountability by reaching out to supportive people in your life! It has a 15 gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on May 1st. Congratulations to the winners of March's Challenge, LuxInWonderland, kheftel, Midnight Reverie, bookishninja, and VeganValerie! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, Test Thy Courage!, with a focus on initiating positive social interactions. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "I Am the Night!": grand prize winner Jon Johnson, and runners-up valosin, ninaninet, awcward, Jackie Stack, and SaphirSoleil. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they didn't have the full set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! ---- 4/1/2018 APRIL FOOL'S 2018: TINY PETS AND MOUNTS! Tiny Pets and Mounts Oh no! That dastardly April Fool seems to have pulled off his "small" prank: all our pets and mounts have shrunk! "Haha!" the April Fool laughs as he bursts in the the Tavern, "Enjoy your new and more efficiently-sized friends! Now your pets and mounts are so much easier to keep track of, right? This should certainly increase your productivity!" Lady Glaciate grumbles from her corner table and looks at her mammoth, which is happily cavorting in her teacup. "Well, since I don't have a ride back home to the Stoikalm Steppes at the moment, I disagree." As Sir Stomp sprays tea triumphantly from his trunk, a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. ".…I suppose one could argue it's quite cute, though," she grudgingly adds. It looks like all our pets and mounts are extra small for the time being. Enjoy the fun by checking out everyone's profiles today! Your pets and mounts will return to normal on April 3. Special April Fool's Social Media Challenge! For even more fun, check out the official Challenge posted especially for today! Share your avatar featuring your tiny pets on social media between now and April 3, and you'll have a chance to win gems! ---- Μάρτιος 2018 3/30/2018 HABITICA ON INSTAGRAM, SELF-IMPOSED CHALLENGE BLOG, AND WHAT'S THE APRIL FOOL UP TO? Habitica is Now on Instagram! Habitica's Instagram is now live! Follow us for updates and exclusive peeks at behind-the-scenes fun! New Blog Post: Self-Imposed Challenges! This month's featured Wiki article is about Self-Imposed Challenges! We hope that it will help you as you customize Habitica to make it as fun and challenging as you'd like it to be! Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. The April Fool Stops By the Tavern... It's that time of year again, and all Habitica's denizens have been on the lookout for stirrings from the most mischievous Masterclasser: the April Fool. Puzzlingly (and perhaps alarmingly!) he's been unusually quiet considering his favorite day is nearing. He's announced he's keeping his plans small-scale and that they will hardly be noticed, but upon hearing this from Tavern-goers on a visit to Habit City, Lady Glaciate rolled her eyes. "I'd be interested to know what the Master of Rogues considers a modestly-proportioned prank…" she says irritably. Perhaps you should check back over the weekend to see what's in store… ---- 3/29/2018 LAST CHANCE FOR SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, MAGIC POTIONS AVAILABLE INTO APRIL, AND COMMUNITY GUIDELINES UPDATES Last Chance for Daring Dragonfly Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Daring Dragonfly Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Extended Availability for Shimmer and Rainbow Hatching Potions Due to popular demand, we've extended the availability of the Rainbow and Shimmer Magic Hatching Potions until Spring Fling ends on April 30! Be sure to grab them from the Market before then! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Community Guidelines Updates We've made some important updates to the Community Guidelines to make it easier to read, as well as to clarify some policies on subjects such as promotional Challenges, spamming, and more. Be sure to read it before you chat in the Tavern, in Guilds, or in your Party! Thanks for helping us keep Habitica's community happy and safe! Moderator Contact Form Encountering a community issue? There's a new, simple way to get in touch with the moderator team: the moderator contact form! You can access it under the Help menu, under the Helpful Links in the Tavern sidebar, or on the Contact Us page. This is always the best and fastest way to contact a moderator if you need help. We hope that it will be useful! ---- 3/22/2018 MARCH SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND BEHIND THE SCENES BLOG March Subscriber Items Revealed! The March Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Daring Dragonfly Set! You'll receive this set when you subscribe by March 31! If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Equipment to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Behind the Scenes: Staff Podcast Picks! Looking for new podcasts? The Habitica team loves podcasts, and in this special post we wanted to share some favorites that help us get things done, learn, and have fun! Come check them out in this month's Behind the Scenes feature! ---- 3/20/2018 SPRING FLING BEGINS! LIMITED EDITION EQUIPMENT, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND EGG QUEST IS AVAILABLE! Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until April 30th, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column! Depending on your class, you can be a Tulip Mage, Sunrise Warrior, Duckling Rogue, or Garnet Healer. You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before your time runs out... Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including past spring outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Spring Fling event each year, but it's only open until April 30th, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again! Egg Quest Available The Egg Quest is also available again in the Quest Shop! Strange eggs are appearing all over Habitica. Can you collect them all to earn some colorful Egg pets and mounts? ---- 3/15/2018 KEYS TO THE KENNELS AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Release Pets & Mounts! The Keys to the Kennels have returned! Now, when you collect all 90 standard pets or mounts, you can release them for 4 Gems, letting you collect them all over again! If you want a real challenge, you can attain the elusive Triad Bingo by filling your stable with all of both, then set them all free at once at no cost! Scroll to the bottom of the Market to purchase a Key. It takes effect immediately on purchase, so say your goodbyes first! Use Case Spotlight: Spring Cleaning This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Spring Cleaning! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking to start spring with a nice, clean dwelling. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to Make a Difference? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 3/13/2018 SHIMMER AND RAINBOW HATCHING POTIONS; SPRING CLEANING GUILD SPOTLIGHT Shimmer and Rainbow Hatching Potions We've brought back Shimmer Potions, and added a brand-new Magic Hatching Potion: Rainbow! Between now and March 31st, you can buy these Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Magic Hatching Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Shimmer or Rainbow Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Another One Fights the Dust: Guilds for Spring Cleaning There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you with your Spring Cleaning! Check it out now to find Habitica's best communities for help and motivation with cleaning. ---- 3/8/2018 DYSHEARTENER DEFEATED! World Boss: Dysheartener Defeated! Together, everyone in Habitica strikes a final blow to their tasks, and the Dysheartener rears back, shrieking with dismay. "What's wrong, Dysheartener?" AnnDeLune calls, eyes sparkling. "Feeling discouraged?" Glowing pink fractures crack across the Dysheartener's carapace, and it shatters in a puff of pink smoke. As a renewed sense of vigor and determination sweeps across the land, a flurry of delightful sweets rains down upon everyone. The crowd cheers wildly, hugging each other as their pets happily chew on the belated Valentine's treats. Suddenly, a joyful chorus of song cascades through the air, and gleaming silhouettes soar across the sky. Our newly-invigorated optimism has attracted a flock of Hopeful Hippogriffs! The graceful creatures alight upon the ground, ruffling their feathers with interest and prancing about. "It looks like we've made some new friends to help keep our spirits high, even when our tasks are daunting," Lemoness says. Beffymaroo already has her arms full with feathered fluffballs. "Maybe they'll help us rebuild the damaged areas of Habitica!" Crooning and singing, the Hippogriffs lead the way as all the Habitcans work together to restore our beloved home. ---- 3/6/2018 DYSHEARTENER THIRD RAGE STRIKE AND HUG A BUG QUEST BUNDLE World Boss: Dysheartener Attacks the Quest Shop! Aaaah! We've left our Dailies undone again, and the Dysheartener has mustered the energy for one final blow against our beloved shopkeepers. The countryside around Ian the Quest Master is ripped apart by its Shattering Heartbreak attack, and Ian is struck to the core by the horrific vision. We're so close to defeating this monster.... Hurry! Don't stop now! New Discounted Quest Bundle: Hug a Bug! If you are looking to add some insect friends to your Habitica stable, you're in luck! From now until March 31, you can purchase the Hug a Bug Pet Quest Bundle and receive the Snail, Beetle, and Butterfly quests, all for only 7 Gems! That's a discount of 5 Gems from the price of purchasing them separately. Check it out in the Quest Shop today! If you’d prefer not to see bugs in Habitica due to a phobia, check out the Phobia Protection Extension and enable the option for hiding "Beetles"! ---- 3/1/2018 NEW BACKGROUNDS, ARMOIRE ITEMS, RESOLUTION SUCCESS CHALLENGE, AND TAKE THIS CHALLENGE March Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can enjoy Driving a Coach, relax on an Elegant Balcony, and explore a Gorgeous Greenhouse. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Fluttery Frock Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) March 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and New Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild! These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Reach for Your First Achievement, we're focusing on celebrating your progress so far and looking ahead! It has a 15 gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on April 2nd. Congratulations to the winners of February's Challenge: angelaBelacqua, Birgitte, letsleepingmonsterslie, FlyingRhino, and Dani! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "I Am the Night!", with a focus on sleep hygiene. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Cast of Characters!": grand prize winner lovinglyquietcat, and runners-up Hannah, Chrys, CTBG_R0X, lucas br, and Tarashiko! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed the set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! ---- Φεβρουάριος 2018 2/28/2018 SECOND DYSHEARTENER RAGE STRIKE! LAST CHANCE FOR LOVE BUG SET AND CUPID POTIONS World Boss: Dysheartener Attacks the Market! Help! After feasting on our incomplete Dailies, the Dysheartener lets out another Shattering Heartbreak attack, smashing the walls and floor of the Market! As stone rains down, Alex the Merchant weeps at his crushed merchandise, stricken by the destruction. We can't let this happen again! Be sure to do all our your Dailies to prevent the Dysheartener from using its final strike. Last Chance for Love Bug Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Love Bug Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems for Gold. The longer your subscription, the more Gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Cupid Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Cupid Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! ---- 2/22/2018 FEBRUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND BEHIND THE SCENES BLOG February Subscriber Items Revealed! The February Subscriber Items have been revealed: The Love Bug Set!! It's a special three-piece set in honor of our ongoing battle with the Dysheartener. You only have until February 28 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Behind the Scenes: Bringing a World Boss to Life There's a new Behind the Scenes post on the Habitica blog! Ever wonder what goes into bringing a World Boss to Habitica? Check out this post for a behind the scenes glimpse of how the team makes these events happen. It's all fun and no spoilers (we promise)! ---- 2/21/2018 WORLD BOSS RAGE STRIKE, GUILD SPOTLIGHT, AND WIKI WEDNESDAY World Boss: Dysheartener attacks the Seasonal Sorceress! Oh, no! After feasting on our undone Dailies, the Dysheartener has gained the strength to unleash its Shattering Heartbreak attack. With a shrill shriek, it brings its spiny forelegs down upon the pavilion that houses the Seasonal Shop! The concussive blast of magic shreds the wood, and the Seasonal Sorceress is overcome by sorrow at the sight. Quickly, let's keep doing our Dailies so that the beast won't strike again! Sharing the Love: Guilds for Interpersonal Relationships There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as you work on building and maintaining your relationships with others! Check it out now to find Habitica's best places for support and help with your interpersonal connections. Blog Post: Routines This month's featured Wiki article is about Routines! We hope that it will help you as you work on structuring your time and tasks. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 2/14/2018 WORLD BOSS: THE DYSHEARTENER IS UNLEASHED Oh no, a World Boss is attacking Habitica! Head to the Tavern to see it now. If you're on mobile, make sure that you have the latest versions downloaded to get the full experience! ~*~ The sun is rising on Valentine's Day when a shocking crash splinters the air. A blaze of sickly pink light lances through all the buildings, and bricks crumble as a deep crack rips through Habit City's main street. An unearthly shrieking rises through the air, shattering windows as a hulking form slithers forth from the oozing earth. Mandibles snap and a carapace glitters; legs upon legs unfurl in the air. The crowd begins to scream as the insectoid creature rears up, revealing itself to be none other than that cruelest of creatures: the fearsome Dysheartener itself. It howls in anticipation and lunges forward, hungering to gnaw on the hopes of hard-working Habiticans. With each rasping scrape of its spiny forelegs, you feel a vise of despair tightening in your chest. "Take heart, everyone!" Lemoness shouts. "It probably thinks that we're easy targets because so many of us have daunting New Year's Resolutions, but it's about to discover that Habiticans know how to stick to their goals!" AnnDeLune raises her staff. "Let's tackle our tasks and take this monster down!" ~*~ Complete Habits, Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Rage Strike Bar. When the Rage Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack one of Habitica's shopkeepers. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the Inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. *If you’d prefer not to see the World Boss due to a phobia, check out the Phobia Protection Extension (and set it to hide “Beetles”) :) Phobia Protection Extension by Alys ---- 2/12/2018 VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION AND CHAT IMPROVEMENTS Habitica Celebrates Valentine's Day! In honor of Habitica's holiday celebrating all forms of love, whether it's friendship, familial, or romantic, some of the shopkeepers are dressed up! Take a look around to enjoy their new festive decorations. Send a Valentine Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring Valentine. For the next week only, Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "Adoring Friends" badge. Hooray! While you're there, why not check out the other cards that are available to send to your party? Each one gives a special achievement of its own... New Chat Performance Improvements We've deployed some behind-the-scenes improvements to the Tavern chat, which should cause the messages and avatars to load more quickly. Additionally, each chat message that you post in the Tavern and in Guilds will now remember the outfit your avatar was wearing when you post it, even on a refresh! We hope that these changes will make chatting even more enjoyable. ---- 2/8/2018 CUPID HATCHING POTIONS AND RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE CONTINUES Cupid Hatching Potions There's a new pet breed in town! Between now and February 28th, you can buy Cupid Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Cupid Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Cupid Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Resolution Plot-Line: Goo Galore Remember the mystery of those Habiticans who grew abruptly disheartened with their New Year's Resolutions? There's just been a significant development! One of the investigation teams, led by Viirus, Apollo, and Piyorii, has turned up something very strange in the broken buildings where those Habiticans live... "The cracks in the buildings have started to glow," Viirus says. "And look!" He points, and you see that a strange orange goo is oozing from the shattered stone. Gingerly, you touch it -- it smells sweet and is very, very sticky, almost like caramel. Hmm.... let's keep watch for the cause in the coming days. ---- 2/6/2018 NEW PET QUEST AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT New Pet Quest: Stop Badgering Me! Winter has come to the Taskwoods, but the Fairies aren't hibernating yet because the Badgering Bother won't stop pestering them! Get the latest pet quest, Stop Badgering Me!, from the Quest Shop, and earn some bustling badger pets by completing your real-life tasks. Use Case Spotlight: Interpersonal Relationships This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Interpersonal Relationships! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for advice to help nurture your relationships. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica for Spring Cleaning? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 2/1/2018 NEW BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, OFFICIAL CHALLENGES, AND FIXES February Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can dally in a Rose Garden, explore a Magical Museum, and play in Chessboard Land. Check them out under the User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the King of Diamonds Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) February 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Hone your Weapons, we're focusing on making sure the goals you've set this year are specific and achievable! It has a 15 Gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on March 1st. Congratulations to the winners of January's Challenge: upsidedawn, Cristalias, feistyturtle, Yachiie, and Stijn Verwijmeren! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, Cast of Characters!, with a focus on imagining one's positive and negative feelings as characters in a story. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'Check Your HP!': grand prize winner PoNyasha, and runners-up -ᏲᎾ-, Kat Thompson, �������������������� ��, Cal_Fizz, and redfeather! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed the set already. Armor pieces are located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Updates and Fixes We've made a number of fixes, most prominently a bunch of fixes for notifications so that they direct you to the correct place when clicked and disappear after that! We've also fixed the issue where some Habiticans were seeing old announcements from Bailey rather than the latest ones, and we've added a way for Group Plan managers to note when an assigned task needs further work from the assignee. We hope these fixes improve your Habitica experience! ---- Ιανουάριος 2018 1/31/2018 LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND OUTFITS, WINTER CUSTOMIZATIONS, AND SNOWBALLS Today is the final day of the Winter Wonderland Festival, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and avatar customizations won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so be sure to snag them today! ---- 1/30/2018 HABITICA BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION, LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND ITEMS, AND CONTINUED RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE Habitica Birthday Party! January 31st is Habitica's Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Frost Sprite Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Frost Sprite Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Resolution Plot-Line: Broken Buildings Lemoness, SabreCat, and Beffymaroo call an important meeting to address the rumors that are flying about this strange outbreak of Habiticans who are suddenly losing all faith in their ability to complete their New Year's Resolutions. “Thank you all for coming,” Lemoness says. “I'm afraid that we have some very serious news to share, but we ask that you remain calm.” “While it's natural to feel a little disheartened as the end of January approaches,” Beffymaroo says, “these sudden outbreaks appear to have some strange magical origin. We're still investigating the exact cause, but we do know that the buildings where the affected Habiticans live often seem to sustain some damage immediately before the attack.” SabreCat clears his throat. “For this reason, we strongly encourage everyone to stay away from broken-down structures, and if you feel any strange tremors or hear odd sounds, please report them immediately.” “Stay safe, Habiticans.” Lemoness flashes her best comforting smile. “And remember that if your New Year's Resolution goals seem daunting, you can always seek support in the New Year's Resolution Guild.” How mysterious! Hopefully they'll get to the bottom of this soon. ---- 1/23/2018 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE, AND GUILDS FOR GOALS January Subscriber Items Revealed! The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Frost Sprite Item Set! You only have until January 31 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Equipment to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy gems for gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Resolution Plot-Line: An Overheard Conversation As you stride through the streets of Habit City, you overhear a worried conference of whispers. Curious, you peek in to Productivity Plaza and discover Lemoness and Beffymaroo in solemn conversation. "On one hand, there's always the risk of discouragement when the eagerness of a fresh New Year's resolution gives way to everyday difficulties," Lemoness is saying. "But that just doesn't seem to match these reports. Habiticans who were making real progress are abruptly giving up all their goals overnight." "I agree," says Beffymaroo. "And look at these maps -- all the reports are happening in the exact same neighborhoods." "Clustered discouragement, cropping up all over the city?" Lemoness shakes her head. "I won't tempt fate by calling it a coincidence. It's time to investigate." Without further ado, both of them hurry away. What a strange conversation to overhear! Perhaps we'll learn more about this later.... New Goals for the New Year: Guilds for Setting (and Keeping) Realistic Goals There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as set new goals for 2018 and strive to stay on track! Check it out now to find Habitica's best goal-setting communities. ---- 1/18/2018 iOS UPDATE, WIKI WEDNESDAY, AND NEW AUDIO THEMES iOS App Update! We've released a new iOS update! In this update, we've added new features including the ability to allocate stat points, fix character values, and make account changes from within the app. We've also smashed a number of pesky bugs, including the issues with inbox messaging, crashes when opening subscriber gear, and even the notorious task-ordering bug! We hope you enjoy the update. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. Blog Post: S.M.A.R.T. Goal Setting This month's featured Wiki article is about the SMART goal setting method! We hope that it will help you as strive to set achievable goals for the new year and beyond. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. New Audio Themes! There are three new audio themes available in site settings: the Farvoid Theme, SpacePenguin's Theme, and the Lunasol Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/12/2018 HABITICA BLOGS: USE CASE SPOTLIGHT AND BEHIND THE SCENES Use Case Spotlight: Setting Realistic Goals This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Setting Realistic Goals! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be making resolutions or setting new goals for 2018. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to help manage and improve your Interpersonal Relationships? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Behind the Scenes: Lady Glaciate Have you ever wanted to know more about Lady Glaciate, the Master of Warriors? Today's blog post features a spotlight on the tough and determined guardian of the Stoïkalm Steppes! Check it out now to learn about her rise to power, her interests and hobbies, and to hear her take on the rumors about her relationship with the Master of Rogues, the April Fool! ---- 1/10/2018 iOS APP STORE FEATURE, NEW PET QUEST, AND LAST CHANCE FOR BUY-1-GET-1 GIFT SUBSCRIPTIONS Habitica App Store Feature! We're honored to be featured as the App of the Day in the iOS App Store! Check out our story here. Also, get excited because we're releasing an update to the Habitica iOS App in the very near future that includes a number of highly requested features! We'll be announcing this update very soon, so keep an eye out for it! New Pet Quest: The Pterror-Dactyl! A hike along the Stoïkalm Cliffs turns terrifying when a Pterror-dactyl hones in on undone Dailies and negative Habits! Can you defeat this reptilian menace with your productivity? Get the latest pet quest, The Pterror-dactyl, and earn some trusting Pterodactyl pets by completing your real-life tasks. Last Chance to Gift a Subscription and Get One Free! Tomorrow is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy gems with gold, a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet, and increased data history. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. The special promotion will only run until tomorrow, so if you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 1/4/2018 WINTERY AVATAR CUSTOMIZATIONS AND NEW AUDIO THEMES Wintery Skins and Hair Colors! The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase via the User Menu under "Edit Avatar"! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Plus, the Seasonal Edition Wintery Skins are available, too! You can complete your winter avatar look with Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, or Winter Star Skins. Both of these Seasonal Edition customization sets will only be available to purchase until January 31st, after which they'll be gone until next year, so be sure to swoop them up now! New Audio Themes! There are two new audio themes available in site settings: Pizilden's Theme and the MAFL Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/2/2018 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE January Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can drive a Sleigh, bask in the wintery glow of Auroras, and fly over Icy Steppes! Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Coach Driver Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) New Take This Challenge! The next Take This Challenge has launched, Check Your HP!, with a focus on monitoring your mood. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set and a chance at Gems! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'It's Dangerous to Go Alone!': grand prize winner Acoustikarl, and runners-up Ximena18, Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, and Emily Torrey. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set, if they hadn't completed the set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! __FORCETOC__ Category:News